Vehicles may include tow hooks. These tow hooks are often positioned at the front of a vehicle and protrude through or under a vehicle bumper or bumper facia so that tow straps may be attached to a vehicle to allow, for example, a vehicle to be towed. Tow hooks are typically robust and as such are made from a steel rod, formed into a hook. Since the tow hooks are positioned at the front of a vehicle, sometimes termed the A-Surface, the hooks may be the first point of impact where a vehicle hits an object. A need has arisen to mitigate the impact force of a tow hook in those circumstances where the tow hook impacts an object.